Jack and the Wind
by HMemma546
Summary: "Besides he hadn't been alone. He had the Wind." When Jack gets hurt the Wind shows the Guardians just how protective it is of Jack. (Sorry cannot think of a better title or summary)
1. Chapter 1

Jack and the Wind

Summary: "Besides he hadn't been alone. He had the Wind." When Jack gets hurt the Wind shows the Guardians just how protective it is of Jack. (Sorry cannot think of a better title or summary)

**_Hey guys. For those who are reading my Icy Shadows fic I'm still writing it, don't worry. I just got an idea for this fic and I had to write it down. And...I guess I rambled again (over 7,000 words? Geez!). I'm sorry for the rubbish title and summary but I tend to suck at those. If you can think of anything better feel free to leave a review and I'll happily change it._**

**_Anyway hope you enjoy...even if it does ramble a little :3_**

**Edit: I've corrected a few errors. Hopefully they're all gone now.**

If you had told Jack a year ago he would be a Guardian, he would have raised his eyebrows at you and outright call you crazy.

He still couldn't believe everything that happen that Easter. From suddenly being toss into a sack and then being told he was to be the new Guardian, to fighting against Pitch, then seeing his memories and realise he saved his sister, and finally, after three hundred years, he could be seen by children...sometimes Jack still wondered if it was all just a dream and he would wake up by his lake.

He was surprised that being a Guardian was pretty fun. Yes it was a lot of work and Jack found he wasn't allowed to create winter wherever and whenever he wanted anymore. But he found out that he had actually subconsciously been a Guardian for years, without realising it. Even through back then they couldn't see him he would always play with children, made sure they had fun, and protecting them too. Now he was knew he was Guardian he just doubled his efforts.

The Guardians were great too. He didn't think much at them when he first met nor when they had first told him he was the newest Guardian, if he was honest. But during when they were fighting Pitch and the time they spent when they were not all working...was pretty nice. Jack learnt that Bunny wasn't so bad, in fact he was great to challenge to arm wrestling. Jack was finally allowed to roam North's workshop whenever he liked and he found out that North was everything like his centre, every day at his work was filled with wonder that Jack found it impossible not to enjoy. Tooth would always take time to have a small chat with him and when she wasn't busy Jack could always play with Baby Tooth and the other mini fairies. And while Sandy could not speak, Jack found it fun to play charades with him and interpret the sand images Sandy make, laughing when he tried interpreting too quickly, before Sandy had finished the image and the golden man would give him an exasperated look before grinning too. Jack enjoyed being a guardian and enjoyed being in their company.

The only problem he had with them was when they once brought up the fact he had been alone for three hundred years.

They all regretted ignoring Jack for so long. Tooth especially, for she had burst into tears and claimed she was a horrible person when she realised Jack had been alone for three hundred years with hardly anyone showing him an ounce of kindness.

Jack had been quick to reassure them that there were no needs for apologies; he had already forgiven them long ago. He also told them if they had shown interest in him at the start he would have probably turned and flown off anyway. The Guardian's jobs were full of responsibilities after all and as the essence of fun Jack and responsibilities didn't go hand in hand so easily. It was only after three hundred years alone and subconsciously protecting children without realising it that Jack realised being responsible might not be such a bad thing, something he probably wouldn't realise on his first years as a spirit. Maybe that was the reason why the Man in the Moon had waited before telling the other Guardians that Jack was meant to be a Guardian too.

Besides he hadn't been alone. He had the Wind.

To that, Bunny had said: "The wind doesn't really count, mate, it's not exactly a walking, talking, living being after all."

It was only the Wind holding him back and the fact that they were now his friends that stopped Jack from jumping down and freezing Bunny into a popsicle for that remark. For he knew Bunny didn't know, he was only the Easter Bunny at all and a Spring Spirit. But what he had said was a lie. Okay the wind couldn't walk, granted that bit was true. But it was a living being. _She_ was a living being.

Ever since she had lifted him off the ground and had started carrying him in her currents, the Wind had been the only companion Jack ever had. She took him across the world, she played with him and she cheered him up when he was down. She looked after him, making sure he ate despite the fact the winter spirit had proven over the years his appetite was about as big as a sparrow – he was too busy creating snowball fights to think about eating – and making sure that Sandy's sand always reached him when he fell asleep, for even through Pitch was still plotting his cunning scheme and had barely taken note of Jack's presence either, his newly created black sand still could reach out and turn children and Jack's dreams into nightmares. Most of all she protected him.

She could talk too. Not in the way that any of the Guardians would understand though, not even Sandy. She talked in a language that did not need words nor images to create what she was saying. She spoke in the language as old as time, the same language that the sands of Sandy and Pitch spoke and also the language Manny used; through when talking to spirits he spoke in a language that they could understand. Jack had learnt this language during his years of playing with the Wind. Manny still did not speak to him but Jack could understand Sandy's sand now, though he had to be touching the sand with his hand or his staff to do so, and so for a couple of years Jack tried not to mind as much.

It had been torture when Pitch had snapped his staff during that time in the Antarctic. Not only the pain that shot through his body but the fact that the connection between him and the Wind had been savagely ripped apart. He could still feel the Wind billowing around him but he could no longer understand what she was saying, nor could she pick him up in her arms and make sure he was alright. He had been slammed into a icy wall and dropped down into the crevice below after that, while Pitch threw down the remains of his staff as a mocking reminder that he could no longer talk to the Wind. With his connection gone and all the events that had happened, Jack had lost his hope rapidly, "_Pitch is right. I make a mess of everything_"

If Baby Tooth hadn't been there also and she had not shown Jack his memory box, Jack probably would have not found the strength and hope that he had upon seeing himself save his sister. He didn't care that he had died when that happened, he had saved his sister's life; he was a guardian! With that he had grabbed his staff and somehow had found the power to mend it. He had felt the Wind's pride and joy as the white low shone from the staff's ends and melded them together and he had laughed when the Wind had picked him up into a loving embrace. Then they had flown off, ready to defeat Pitch and bring back the children's beliefs.

The Wind was his friend and dear companion from day one. But Jack didn't expect the Guardians to understand. It was odd, despite the fact that they were magical spirits, their jobs were to protect children, and they needed children to believe in them, the Guardians were still adults, apparently, not believing in things unless they saw it for themselves. And through Jack did asked the Wind if she wanted the others to know that she was a living being, the Wind preferred to keep quiet, like the Guardians preferred that adults didn't believe in them, she preferred that only a few spirits knew she wasn't just air.

So Jack didn't correct Bunny on his mistake, instead deciding it was best he took his leave. Winter was still needed in other parts of the world after all and now he was a Guardian, well he had to be responsible and do his job.

Still he couldn't help but hope that one day he could finally tell the others how much the Wind had helped him cope in those three hundred years alone.

Dawn was starting to spread its pink and orange rays across the sky. The Wind was carrying Jack across the ocean, back home. Jack instead of flying was resting on the Wind's currents, doing his best to keep his eyes open. He had pulled an all-nighter, spreading frost and snow across countries that had enter winter. It will great for children to wake up and see the thin covering of snow on the ground in the morning. It was too early for deep snow in those countries yet. Back at home in Burgess it was still in the middle of Autumn.

He felt the Wind gently nudge him when his eyes again shut and did not open for a good couple of seconds.

"'M okay Wind," Jack mumbled, shaking his head to try and get rid of the sand in his eyes. Damn it, he was sure he stayed clear of Sandy's sand last night.

The Wind didn't seem to believe him as Jack felt an unimpressed breeze rush through him.

"Okay, okay, I'll take a nap when I get home," Jack said. At the Wind's coldness he cracked open his eyes which had unknowingly shut again, "I can't sleep for too long Wind, we have a meeting at Santoff Clausen today. After accidently missing two and being late for three, I can't skip out on this meeting, Wind."

The Wind sighed but finally relented. They finally reached land and headed straight for Burgess. Jack sat up, stifling a yawn and leaning his head on his staff.

"Maybe I'll stop by Jamie and borrow some of his mum's coffee," He mumbled. He didn't really want to fall asleep in the middle of the meeting.

He felt the Wind nudged him as she spoke to him softly. Apparently she was needed to help some Storm Spirits once she had dropped Jack off at the lake. She would still be back around the time to take him to the Arctic but for most of the morning she wouldn't be there. Well actually she would, seeing as the wind had to be everywhere but the main part of her would be over in Europe. Jack would still be able to fly but not as much.

"Its fine, Wind." Jack said. He noticed that they had finally reached the outskirts of Burgess, "In fact if you want you can drop me off here. I can make it home myself."

The Wind tossed him a little as if saying, "_Yeah right,_"

"Hey I could!" Jack argued. He then suddenly let out a large yawn.

The Wind whistled, showing she was definitely unconvinced.

"Oh shut up," Jack said. But he laughed, "Okay, okay, take me to the lake then."

She did just that flying through the town at a quick speed. Jack couldn't help but let out a sprinkle of very light snow on the townspeople as they flew over them, laughing when some of the children looked up and pointed at him. Jamie had been spreading the story about him at school and Jack seemed to be getting more and more believers each day.

Eventually they reached the large lake that Jack had called home for three hundred years. The Wind carefully placed him onto the frozen lake. Jack noticed the feeling of worry filling the air and he rolled his eyes.

"Wind, don't worry. You've left me alone before."

Again if the Wind had eyebrows she would have raised them.

"Hey that was just one time! I didn't know the prank would backfire okay?" Jack said. He had ended up completely covered in pink dye that took a day or two to scrub off and even longer to get it out of his clothes, "Besides that was ages ago. And I don't plan to prank Bunny...well at least not until after the meeting anyway. I'm just going to take a nap. What's the worst that can happen?"

The Wind sighed and then, after rustling Jack's white hair, she flew off into the sky, taking a few leaves with her. Jack watched her go, a frown appearing on his face once he was sure her presence was no longer there. He didn't like being left completely alone at the best of times.

Shrugging off that thought he walked over to some of the trees, deciding which one he would take a nap on. Just as he was about to fly up he suddenly felt as if he was being watched.

"Well if it isn't the winter spirit."

Jack spun around. His eyes widened in shock before he set them into a scowl, "You!"

After the Wind had finished helping the Storm Spirits she hurried back to Burgess. She sensed that something was wrong. Someting was very wrong. Worry swirled around her and she picked up the pace, not caring that the cold harsh breeze she carried knock over several people along the way.

She finally reached the lake and searched around. Usually Jack would be sleeping in one of the trees just by the clearing but he wasn't in any of them. Worry changing into fear, the Wind started to search the forest, calling out for Jack, through to anyone else's ears it would just sound like the wind was howling.

"I'm here, Wind," She heard.

She headed down to the forest floor. Jack was leaning against the tree, his staff grasped tightly in his hand. He look as though if he let go of either he would fall to the ground. For some strange reason he also had his hood up so it casted shadows on his face and would not look up at the Wind.

If she had a face she would have frowned in confusion as she came closer and tried to blow the hood off. Jack grasping his hood to his forehead stopped her.

"I'm fine," He said when she let a wave of her concern wash through him.

She didn't believe him, once again trying to get him to lower his hood. It only made him hold onto his hood tighter and for him to scowl at her.

"Look, we're going to be late for the meeting," He snapped, "Can we just go?"

Surprised at his suddenly snappiness she billowed around him, _"Someone got up on the wrong side of the branch_,"

"Sorry," Jack murmured, through he still did not let go of his hood. The Wind sighed and picked him up and carried him to the North Pole.

He was silent the whole journey, not talking to her at all or even playing with her as he always would when they were flying. The worried feeling did not leave her alone and she kept brushing against her charge, only earning a small smile from him. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but she knew that Jack wouldn't tell her and if she kept asking he would get annoyed. So she didn't say anything and Jack stayed quiet.

The Guardians were standing in the globe room. North stood by the table with buttons for the globe, keeping an eye on the lights and seeing which ones had gone out. Thankfully there wasn't that many that had gone out. Those that had were just children that were growing up and turning into adults; sometime that happened all the time. No Pitch trying to destroy children's beliefs today.

Tooth was seated hovering in the air, talking quietly with her fairies. Baby Tooth was anxiously perched on her head, staring out the window which was open, her face perked up when she thought she heard something before it fell again when she realised no one was there yet. Sandy let out a sigh and created a sand image to express his boredom.

"Where is the little bugger?" Bunny asked.

The Pooka was pacing up and down the balcony that circled the globe, glancing up and now again at the window before shaking his head and muttering curses under his breath. North waited until Bunny passed him before he reached out and grabbed the Pooka, stopping his pacing.

"He will be here soon," North told Bunny, through he himself was getting irritated himself. He did his best however to keep his expression calm.

"This is the fourth time the frostbite has been late!" Bunny cried angrily, "The boy needs to start taking this job seriously."

"We will talk to him when he gets here," North said firmly.

Tooth and Sandy both got up when they heard this, worry flashing on Tooth's face as she flew over to them.

"You're not going to tell him off are you? Maybe he just got sidetracked with his chores." Tooth said, through she sounded doubtful.

"He used that excuse twice." Bunny scoffed.

"Or, or, maybe he forgot?"

North and Sandy shook their heads, sand images flashing across the golden man's head as North spoke, saying the exact same thing the sand images meant, "We both reminded Jack about the meetings. Three times. I do not think he forgot Tooth."

Tooth sighed, wringing her hands together. To be honest, she thought that this was getting ridiculous herself. Not only had Jack been late for four times now but, by being late, she was keeping both she and Bunny from their jobs. Through Bunny didn't have to work as hard seeing as Easter had long been, she still needed to work both day and night not only ordering her fairies to get teeth but also sorting all the memories out and making sure the right tooth went in the right memory box.

Letting out a sad sigh she nodded.

"Alright. But don't be too crossed at him," She said.

"I'll be more than cross, mate," Bunny growled as he glared at the window, "Where the hell is the blighter?"

As if by magic, Jack finally turned up just as those words left Bunny's lips. He flew through the open window, landing on the window sill, a little wobbly, before he stepped down into the globe room.

Normally the Guardians would have noticed this instantly. Jack rarely wobbled, after years and years of flying and perching on things like branches, fences, poles, wires, he had complete perfect balance. The only times he did not have perfect balance was when he was not holding his staff and seeing as that his staff was grasped tightly in his hand, that wasn't the case.

However they were all crossed right now, or at least in Tooth and Sandy's cases trying to be. So they didn't take in the fact that Jack's landing was unsteady. They did not notice Jack's hood up either.

"Finally decided to show up, frostbite?" Bunny shouted, marching up to the winter spirit before North could stop him.

Jack flinched at the anger in the rabbit voice and coughed nervously, "Sorry I'm late...I was spreading winter all last night and when I got home I sort of just crashed out...guess I slept longer than I thought."

Jack purposely ignored the Wind as she circled around him, a touch of confusion in the air as she recalled he wasn't sleeping when she found him.

The others didn't notice this; not understanding the Wind after all.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Bunny yelled.

"Jack, this is fourth time you've been late," North said quietly

"I know! And I'm really sorry," Jack said and his voice did sound like he was truly sorry, "Look; I didn't mean to be late today, okay? I just...overslept. An honest mistake. It won't happen again!"

Sandy noticed the pause between Jack's words and started to notice something was wrong. Jack wasn't even looking at the Guardians, instead studiously staring at the floor, his hood obstructing his face from view. He tried getting everyone's attention but of course they weren't looking at the gold man and so did not take note of his sand pictures.

"Do you think you can just turn up to these meetings whenever you feel like it, mate?" Bunny said.

"What? No, of course not!" Jack cried, finally looking up. However his hood still cast a shadow over his face and the fact Sandy could hardly see it, made him all the more worried as he wished for an elf to pop up.

"Well it sure looks like you do!" Bunny yelled, "You need to start showing responsibility, mate!"

"Hey!" Angry flashed in Jack's tone, "I have been more a lot more responsible than I used to be, okay?! I've been spreading winter where it's needed, not where I feel like it, I make sure I don't put too much ice on the roads so kids can't get hurt, I don't pull off _that_ many snow days so that they can still go to school, and apart from those four meetings and the two I missed; I have shown up on time to the others ones! I know that might not be enough and that I'm not a good Guardian, _but I've been trying!_"

Now Tooth was starting notice that Jack seemed more upset then he should be and North had spotted Sandy jumping up and down, in full on panic now. Bunny however still hadn't realised yet that on the last sentence it sounded like Jack was almost in tears.

"Trying is not good enough, mate," He growled.

"You know what? I'm not in the mood to talk to you, _Kangaroo_. You guys have the meeting without me." Jack said, turning away and asking the wind, quietly under his breath, to take him home.

"Oh no you don't!" Bunny growled, grabbing Jack's arm just as he was about to fly off.

His grip on Jack's arm was firm; Bunny still did not like to be called kangaroo. But it wasn't painful. Even when angry, Bunny wouldn't go as far as to hurt the winter spirit. His grip wasn't even tight enough to leave a small bruise.

And it certainly wasn't tight enough for Jack to let out the loud cry of pain he did.

Bunny dropped Jack's arm in shock and Jack's other hand shot over to grab, as if to try and stop the pain. To Bunny's horror and everyone's shock, Jack's arm stuck out at an odd angle. _Broken_.

Suddenly the Guardians were all thrown back by a sudden gust of wind, all of them slamming into the wall, even North who seemed to big to be thrown into the wall by anyone. Tooth's fairies shrieked and flew over to the globe to hide as the torrent of wind did not stop. Cold air and bits of ice was flung at them as a tornado started to form right in the globe room, tossing objects everywhere in rage. Behind it stood Jack. He was waving his arm and jumping up and down.

"Wind! Stop!" Jack cried, the Guardians still somehow hearing him over the angry roar.

This caused the Guardians to look up in confusion. They had all thought that Jack was controlling the wind; that he had reacted violently when Bunny hurt his arm. However instead he looked just as scared as they were, waving his staff in a fruitless attempt to stop the wind.

That's when they realise that they could see Jack's face. When the whirlwind had picked up, Jack's hood had been blown off; Jack too busy trying to stop the wind to even realise. And when they saw Jack's face they knew why his hood was up.

His face was covered in bruises, both of his eyes black and his nose looked like it was broken too. There was blood hanging from his nostrils too, from the looks like it, Jack had attempted to wipe it off with the back of his hand before deciding to just ignore it and his cold temperature had eventually frozen the blood before it could trek down to his lips.

Jack, not realising that they were all staring at him, continued to shout at the Wind, begging her to stop.

"Wind! Calm down! Bunny didn't break my arm, okay! Bunny did not break my arm! So stop! Please!"

Finally the Wind stopped. The tornado died away, things dropping to the floor, as she managed to control herself again. Tooth's fairies, peered over the globe. Baby Tooth was the only one that left the hiding spot as she flew over to Jack, eyes wide as she saw his injuries. Some of the yetis had came rushing to the door, wondering what on earth was going on.

The Guardians got up from the floor. North lowered the arm he had held over his face to shield himself from the storm. Tooth shook the flecks of frost that had coated her wings. Sandy, who had jumped onto his sand and flew up into the air a moment after he had been flung into the wall, lowered himself back down to the ground. Bunny just stared at Jack, his eyes wide in shock and slightly apologetic too.

Jack looked back at them, with worry and fright written across his face.

"Sorry! She get's overprotective at times!" He explained.

"She?" Bunny asked.

Once again he was pushed back by an angry gust of Wind. Jack's good arm reached out to stop her from attacking the Guardians again so instead she sent an angry sharp cold blast of wind to each and every one's of their faces. The blast she sent Bunny was the coldest and sharpest.

Once that was done she whooshed around Jack, clearly worried and upset at the injuries Jack had and the fact that Jack hid them from her. Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry, Wind."

She ignored his apology instead gently picking him off the ground and carrying him carefully to the windowsill, away from the Guardians. She sat him down on the windowsill and then, with a reassuring brush against his cheek, flew off. Baby Tooth followed them, letting out a sad tweet. Jack was her friend, and she hated to see him with so many injuries.

Jack just sighed and with his good hand, held out his finger which Baby Tooth perched upon immediately. They both looked up as the Wind flew back in the room.

She was carrying bandages, casting material and a bowl of water with a cloth inside; which she placed by Jack. She started to swirl around Jack's broken up, lifting it up gently and carefully.

Jack glanced at Baby Tooth, "You probably don't want to see this," He said, gesturing that she should go to Tooth. Baby Tooth however shook his head and he groaned, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Before any of the Guardians could ask what Jack meant, the Wind began setting his arm. The Guardians rushed over at Jack's loud scream but was blocked by a barrier created by the Wind. If she was going to set Jack's arm correctly, she needed to concerate and she couldn't with those _blithering idiots_ nearby. Baby Tooth was bad enough, what with the little fairy letting out a shriek too and trying to make the Wind stop, before Jack thankfully managed to pluck the fairy away with his good hand.

His face was creased up with pain and he was squeezing his eyes shut, through he could not stop a few frosted tears escaping. The Wind hated doing this at the best of times but it was the only way Jack's arm would mend correctly. When he first broke his arm he had told her to leave it and the arm ended up growing crookedly, the bone growing incorrectly. They had ended up having to break the arm again so the Wind could reset them. Back then he had broken his arm during a flying accident, both of them were still new at it after all, Jack new at flying and the Wind new at carrying someone. But recently over the couple of years Jack ending up with a broken bone was...not always because of an accident.

Finally she had managed to set it correctly. Making sure the arm did not move, she cradle Jack softly, who let out a choke sob in relief that the worse part was over. To the others, it appeared that Jack was swaying in the Wind, but Baby Tooth, who was on Jack's lap, realise the Wind was rocking Jack, like a mother would rock a baby. Jack welcomed the embrace with a small smile; the pain of his arm lessening.

The Wind then picked the bandage up and began unrolling it. She struggled when trying to tear the bandage from the roll; it was much harder when you didn't have any hands (or teeth or scissors). Thankfully Baby Tooth helped, still a little shaky after seeing Jack's arm being set, but managing to get control of herself. The Wind and the little fairy worked together at getting the casting material on Jack's arm.

The Wind then picked up the cloth from the cool water (she could not use warm water for that would hurt Jack rather then help him, being an winter spirit after all) and started tending to Jack's face.

"I can do that myself, Wind," Jack said.

The Wind simply gave him a nudge as if to say, _Yeah, sure_. She then asked Jack a question, through neither the Guardians or Baby Tooth could hear her.

"I'm fine," Jack said. When the Wind did not let up he let out a sigh, "Okay, okay. I may or not have some bruises on my chest and my ribs may or not be cracked, a little. But I can do that myself. The last time you treated my ribs, you wrapped the bandage around me so tightly I couldn't breathe."

He got a light blast of air to his head for that. The Wind let out a sigh as Jack grinned at her. Again if she had a face, a small smile would have graced its features.

Feeling the barrier go down while the Wind was no longer setting his arm, the Guardians slowly walked over, afraid the barrier would come up again. It didn't however as Jack, Baby Tooth and the Wind turned to face them.

Tooth immediately rushed over and engulf Jack in a hug, through she was careful not to hurt them, "Oh Jack, I'm sorry we were so cross with you!"

Jack, after a moment of shock, return the hug awkwardly, "It's fine, Tooth."

"Mate, I'm sorry," Bunny said, as he stepped towards them. He got another blast of air in his face almost as if the Wind told him _so you should be._ She got a glare from Jack for that, but she didn't care.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Jack replied, "I just didn't realise my arm was hurt...that bad."

"How did you hurt your arm, Jack?" North asked.

Jack flustered, his eyes darting away from them as he coughed nervously, "Um...I..."

"And get those bruises? And crack your ribs?" North continued.

Jack shifted on his seat, looking like he was about to run it. However he was distracted as the Wind circled around him, to the guardian's sounding like she was making a whooshing sound, as she spoke at a fast rate. A frown cross Jack's face, and he forgot the others were there.

"Hey, I didn't know they would attack either okay? Quit blaming yourself!" Jack cried.

The Wind continued, obviously not convinced. Jack let out a small growl.

"You were needed by the Storm Spirits, remember? You can't be there all the time when I need help! Besides it wasn't so bad, today. Could have been much worse."

Still the Wind didn't let up, rushing around the room, picking things up and putting them back down, as if refraining herself from chucking them about the room, clearly angry.

"For the millionth time, you can't attack them!"

_Why not_? The Wind seemed to ask as she let out an frustrated whine. Jack glared back in return.

"Because they need you need to help them in their jobs too! If you go all vengeful on them they just used that as another excuse to beat me up-"

"Beat you up?"

Jack froze, eyes widening as he suddenly remembered that all the Guardians were standing right next to him, listening to the whole one sided conversation. From the way the Wind dropped the vase and let it shatter on the floor, she forgot they were there as well.

"Oh no you don't," Bunny said as Jack tried to make a run for it. This time Bunny laid a careful paw on Jack's uninjured shoulder and pushed him back down onto the window sill, gently but firmly, "You're not going anyway 'till you tell us who's been beating you up. From the sounds of it, this ain't the first time is it?"

Jack sighed and looked away, glazing down at the white cast. He felt Bunny's paw leave his shoulder and another replace it. He looked up to see North.

"Jack, please." North said, "Tell us."

Jack looked into the blue eyes that was filled with worry for him before he glanced at Tooth and Sandy. The same worry filled their eyes too. He glanced at Baby Tooth, who nodded encouragingly and then finally back at Bunny.

Finally he relented. Pulling his knees to his chest, ignoring his injuries, he glanced out of the window.

"It was the Autumn Spirits, okay?"

He spoke so quietly that if the Wind had not carried his voice over the Guardians, not even Bunny's sensitive ears would have heard him.

"I met them about – two hundred and fifty? Yeah fifty – years ago. They were really nice at first. I actually was beginning to think I could be friends with them. But then the time for winter rolled up.

"They got...really mad when me and Wind started taking the leaves off the trees down and start covering everything with frost and snow. Said I was ruining their artwork. I tried to explain that, well autumn was over, and I had to start taking down their artwork. They didn't let up though. They...called me a menace...said that Manny probably created me by accident just to destroy everything. Then they started attacking me, beating me up. Always just before winter. A couple of times I tried waiting a week or so after winter meant to start before I started creating frost and snow. Didn't work. That only made them angrier."

Jack shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. The Wind wrapped around him, gently. Jack leaned into her embrace, reopening his eyes and turned to face the Guardians.

"As I said earlier I...was out all night spreading winter in Europe." Jack explained, "I was pretty tired so when we got back home to the lake in Burgess, I was going to take a nap before the meeting. Wind said some storm spirits needed her and so she left to go do that.

"Before I could find a place to sleep though they appeared. I was shocked to see them, it's the middle of Autumn after all. They tried to attack me but I managed to knock them down and took off running in the woods. I didn't realise they were more of them until I was grabbed by one of them. They held me with one hand at my throat, twisting my arm with the other so much I thought it would break." Jack glanced down at the cast on his arm and looked back up, letting a small wry smile, "Guess it did.

"They threw me against a tree. That may have been when I broke my ribs. Through then again that may have been when they started punching and kicking me in the stomach. Sorry, getting sidetracked, anyway, they pulled me up by the throat again. They told me that they had found out that I was a Guardian. Apparently they were told by a Summer Spirit who was told by another Summer Spirit who was told by a Spring Spirit who was told by another Spring Spirit who was told by...I interrupted them at that point. They weren't that happy that I had been chosen to be the fifth Guardian. They said a few things..."

Jack fell silent and his eyes fell from the Guardians again.

"They said what, Snowflake?" Bunny pressed. He figured that it was important.

Jack remained quiet and for the moment it looked like he wouldn't say anything. Then he let out a shaky breath.

"They said...they said that when I helped saved children from Pitch, it was just pure luck. They said that you guys didn't really care for me; that one day you and Manny would realise your mistake at making me a Guardian and kick me out." He whispered.

They were all silent for a moment.

"Do you believe what they said?" Tooth asked.

Jack didn't replied. But from the way he turned his head away from them, they could tell that he did.

"After that they beat me up. I was past fighting back at this point. I...I just laid there and took the beating. They sneered and then left me, saying something about hoping I might die this time. I managed to pull myself up to my feet, eventually and started to head back for the lake. And then Wind appeared and I realise I was late for the meeting. Again...sorry about that.

"And that's it, I guess," Jack said. He felt the Wind caress his cheek and wrapped around him again, cradling him once more. He closed his eyes, suddenly very tired.

"I'll bloody kill them!"

His eyes snapped open and Jack turned to see Bunny yelling angry, swearing that he would murder them. Tooth was scowling, her hands balled into fists, as if she wanted to go and knock all the Autumn Spirits' teeth out. Sandy was silently raging and North too looked angry that they had hurt their winter spirit. However he managed to control himself as he reached out and grabbed Bunny before the Pooka carried out his threat.

"Let go of me, North! They deserve their heads wrung of their necks!" Bunny yelled. Jack blinked in shock at how violent that threat was.

"Killing them will not help in matter," North explained, firmly, "We will go to their king, Fall, and explain to him what's happened. He will deemed the best way to punish his spirits."

"Fine..." Bunny growled, "But the next time one of the blighters cross my path," He made his fist collided with his paw in a punching motion.

Sandy nodded in full agreement. North sighed, through he too wouldn't mind teaching those spirits a lesson.

"Jack are you okay?" Tooth asked.

The three males turned back to the windowsill to see Jack leaning heavily to one side, looking like he would fall out the window any minute, if the Wind wasn't there to keep hold of him. He blinked tiredly, his eyes growing heavier by the second.

"Just tired...Didn't get any sleep," He murmured, doing his best to stay awake but failing.

North walked over and picked him up, gentle of his injuries. The Wind allowed him, but she stayed close as she and the others followed North out of the globe room and down the corridor. He opened a door to one of guest rooms and entered inside. He laid Jack gently own on the bed. Meanwhile the Wind opened the window to allow the cold air to blow in before flying over to Jack. North stood back and allowed her to tuck her ward in, rustling his hair softly and rocking him gently until he finally fell asleep. Sandy sent his golden sand to Jack, and an image of dolphins appeared above the boy's head as he smiled contently.

The Guardians were about to leave when a soft female voice spoke.

"_Thank you_," The Wind said causing the Guardians to spin around.

"You can talk!" Bunny cried.

She shushed him, another cold breeze hitting him, through gentler this time as she chided him for nearly making Jack stir.

"_Yes_," She said once Jack had fallen back into slumber once more, "_Though I don't often speak in the language you speak, only this once. I need to talk to you and seeing as you do not understand the language I and the Sand speaks, I will have to talk to you like so,_"

Sandy looked up, confused.

"_As you have found out today, I am a living being just like you through until now I did not seem to speak. So are you and the nightmare king's Sands, Sanderson. However we speak in a language that has long been forgotten about by other spirits. Only Manny can speak it and only he and Jack can understand it. Though given time, I'm sure you will understand your sand too, though it will take a few years._"

"Wait, Jack can hear Sandy and Pitch's sand?!" Bunny asked, finding it hard to believe.

"_Only if he touches the sand with his hand or his staff. And while he enjoys talking to Golden Sand often, I don't think he's very keen into listening to Nightmare Sand that much. The few times he did hear what they had to say were not very pleasant._"

The Wind shivered, the cold air making the Guardians shiver too. They weren't sure exactly what nightmare sand would say but they agreed it probably wasn't very pleasant.

"_I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier,_" The Wind said softly, "_For a moment I thought you had hurt him, like you did at Easter. I guess I lost my temper. What Jack said is true; I can be overprotective at times_."

"That's understandable. After all you have been with him for three hundred years," Tooth replied.

The Wind was quiet for a minute, even the breeze in the air stilling for a moment as she thought.

"_I am going to tell you something Guardians, something I am meant to keep a secret. Please do not share this with anyone, not even Jack._"

The Guardians promised they would. After a moment, the Wind told them.

"_Before Jack was created, Manny came to me and asked me a favour. He told me he was creating a Winter Spirit and that one day he would become the fifth Guardian. However before that the winter spirit will be on his own for three hundred years. Not even he would be able to keep him company, he would only be allow to tell the spirits' name._" The Wind said, "_That's why he had come to me. He knew if the winter spirit was left completely on his own it would destroy him. And so he wanted me to be the spirits' companion. He wanted me to guide him, protect him, make sure he stayed on the path on becoming a Guardian and most importantly make sure he would be able to smile and have fun without letting the three hundred years alone truly bring him down. And so I agreed._

"_However I was not expecting how close Jack and I would become. I knew that I would be his friend and companion and he would be my friend and my ward...but over the years I..._"

"Saw him as your son?" Tooth finished off for her.

"_Yes. I started to see myself as his mother. Which is good, for despite being three hundred and seventeen years old, he is and will always remain a child. But it doesn't make it easier when those Autumn Spirits began attacking him. I wanted to make them pay for hurting Jack but Jack remain persistent that I should not do anything. We have both been alone for so long you see. The only thing I know is how to look after Jack and the only thing Jack knows is how to take care of himself, and me, if I need it. We...aren't used to letting others in. The ones we had...let us down in the end._"

The Guardians fell silent, staring over at Jack, taking in what she said.

"_After today you have proven that you will not let us down like those who had before_," The Wind spoke softly, "_However you must remember, that through Jack has indeed forgiven you, and I believe that it was actually Manny's intentions (through I do not know why), for leaving him for three hundred years, Jack still will have doubts about himself and his place as Guardian. In time he will give you his full trust, and believe me, his full trust is stronger than my winds during a hurricane. But before then try not to break it, for in this moment of time, his trust shatters so easily. _

_"If you want to tell him off for when he makes mistakes, do so, he is still learning and will need to know when he does wrong. But do be careful to not have a go at him too hard. At least not until he fully trust you,_"

The Guardians nodded in agreement. That sounded fair. After all there would be times when they may have to scold Jack if he did slack off work or misbehaved. But they understood, Bunny especially, they probably should take a few minutes to calm their anger before telling Jack off.

When the Wind spoke again she sounded tired. It was draining her energy, as she had used a lot of her strength just so she could communicate with the Guardians.

_"One more thing...Jack does not know what it's like to have a family. Even after retrieving his memories, they were pretty vague. And while I looked after him like my son...after today I realised I might not be there it time to keep him safe._" The Wind said, "_I would appreciate it if I knew...he had other family members he could rely on if I can't be there._"

"Of course," Tooth replied.

"He'll always have place at Santoff Clausen," North added.

"Snowflake does need someone to make sure he keeps out of trouble," Bunny said, "I'm in."

Sandy created an image of all the five guardians, the golden North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy all surrounding Jack and giving him a hug. Golden Jack was flushing, embarrassed by the attention but he was laughing too.

The Wind did not say anything, no longer having the energy to do so. But she did not need to so. Even if the Guardians still could not understand they could still feel the cool, but gentle breeze rushing around them in thanks before settling next to Jack to watch over him while he slept.

_**I didn't ramble too much did I? Sorry if I did. Anyway I thought that Jack would be able to understand the Wind and then remember a summary for a fic about Wind and Sands (haven't read the fic but the summary sparks ideas). So I included that in this as well. And I've read in some fics that sometimes the Autumn Spirits (well they were probably called Fall spirits but here in Britian we call it Autumn...through in honestly Fall makes much more sense you know with the leaves falling. But just as I will always write Mum with a 'u' instead of an 'o' I'm calling the season Autumn...through I decided to call the Autumn Spirit Fall as it does sound like a good name. Anyway I included that too.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Critism is always welcome (as long as they aren't flames or really really horrible. **_**Nice _critism is always welcome)_**

**_:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and the Wind

Summary: "Besides he hadn't been alone. He had the Wind." When Jack gets hurt the Wind shows the Guardians just how protective it is of Jack. (Sorry cannot think of a better title or summary)

_**I honestly thought this was going to be a oneshot but you guys wanted me to continued so I've added another chapter. Whether it stays a two shot or turns into a much longer story I don't know.**_

"Well if it isn't the winter spirit."

Jack spun around. His eyes widened in shock before he set them into a scowl, "You!"

Out of the trees stepped an Autumn Spirit. One by one several more Autumn Spirits stepped out of the trees' shadows, eyes gleaming maliciously as they grinned wickedly at Jack.

"It's been a long time, Jack," The spirit that had announced their presence said.

Jack leaned on his staff, pretending that this was a friendly meeting and ignoring the fact the Autumn Spirits were slowing approaching him, "Yeah, it has been, Auburn. Have you gained weight?"

Auburn smouldered at Jack. Jack returned the glare, his hand unconsciously tightening on his staff.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? You don't normally show your ugly faces until the end of autumn." Jack jibed, trying to get under the Autumn spirits' skins.

It worked on Auburn and a few other Autumn Spirits but the female spirit just laughed.

"Now, now, Jack. You know we aren't that predictable," She leered, "We just couldn't wait to see you."

"Are you lot still mad at me for taking down your 'artwork'?" Jack rolled his eyes and shot an small ice blast at the female, smirking when it made a mess of her long red hair and she screamed angrily, "I've told you again and again; I'm just doing my job okay! At the end of autumn I _have_ to start covering everything with frost and snow in order to prepare for winter. You guys know that!"

"We work hard for a whole season, painting leaves red, amber and brown, only for you to destroy it all!" The female yelled, the fact that her hair that she had styled so perfectly was messed up by the stupid frost boy making her forget to keep her cool.

"And as _we've_ told you again and again, we like to hold grudges." Auburn smirked.

They all sprung at Jack, trying to attack him. Jack, who was already prepared, threw them off him and blasted them with his ice, knocking them down to the floor in one clean swipe. He backed away from them, slowly, as they laid on the ground groaning, before running off into the woods.

Jack wished frantically that the Wind was here. While he could still fly, a little, while she was away, it wasn't enough for him to escape. So he kept running instead, hoping to lose them.

He hadn't realised that there might be more Autumn Spirits about.

He was grabbed from behind suddenly, his staff yanked from his hands and chuck to the side. He struggled with the person holding him, trying to get away, but the person held him by the neck and was bending his arm, so much so that Jack swear it was going to break. The Autumn Spirit smiled wickedly at him as more Autumn Spirits appeared, joined by the Autumn Spirits that Jack had attacked in the clearing. They were still trying to brush off the specks of ice off them but they were grinning when they saw the winter spirit had been captured.

"Excellent work, Blaze," Auburn said to the Autumn Spirit holding the struggling Jack by the throat.

Blaze smirked as he threw Jack into a tree. Jack let out a painful cry as he whacked his head on the tree, falling to the floor. He tried to get to his feet, only to be held back down as Auburn place his foot on his stomach, preventing him from moving.

"Aw, does poor Jackie need a hand?" The female spirit snickered. Jack glared at her.

"He's too bigheaded for that, Scarlet. Ever since he became a _Guardian_ after all," Auburn said.

Jack froze, his eyes widening, "How did...how did you know about that?" He asked, cursing himself for the stutter.

Auburn grinned and reached down, grasping Jack's hair. Jack couldn't help but cringe as he was yanked up into a standing position by his hair.

"Oh, news travels around quite fast. We were told by a Summer Spirit, who was told by another Summer spirit, who was told by a Spring Spirit who was told by another Spring Spirit who was told by-"

"Are you done?" Jack cut him off rudely. Auburn seethed, gritting his teeth, trying not to let the boy infuriate him so much.

"As you can probably tell, we were shocked by the news. You, a _Guardian_? The Man in the Moon must have lost his marbles," Scarlet cackled cruelly, "The other Guardians as well, probably."

Jack growled, "Don't you dare speak about them like that!" He yelled.

Scarlet laughed harder, "Sticking up for your Guardian friends are we now, Frost?"

She elbowed Auburn out the way and her hand wrapped around Jack's throat, pulling him up to his feet and pushing him into the tree. Jack hissed in pain and she smirked, before leaning in so her lips were close to his ear.

"Do you really think they'll do the same for you?" She whispered, "They don't even care about you. You're just a little screw up, creating a mess wherever you go. Yes, you might have been useful against that boogeyman but, really Jack, that was just pure luck. They've defeated Pitch Black a dozen times before, without your help. Just because they needed a little help this time, doesn't mean they'll need you in the future. One day, Jack, the Guardians, and even Manny on the Moon, are going to wake up and see the huge mistake they made by letting you in. And then they'll throw you out and you'll be poor little all alone Jack again."

Jack sucked his breath, and turned his head away, not saying anything. All the Autumn Spirits let out a snickered, knowing what Scarlet had said had made an impact on their victim.

"Now then," Auburn asked stepping closer, the other spirits following him. Scarlet tightened her grip on Jack's neck, making him choke, "Are you going to stop ruining our autumn?"

Jack tried to prise the fingers off his neck, but Scarlet's grip was too strong. He was struggling to breathe, black dots swarming his vision.

"Well, Jackie boy?" Scarlet asked.

Jack looked at them determinedly and shook his head.

"Wrong answer," Scarlet cackled.

She threw him to the ground and started attacking him. Auburn, Blaze and the others joined in. They all kicked and punched him, laughing as they did so.

All Jack did was curl up into a foetal position and hold his arms in front of his face to try and protect himself. He couldn't fight back. The words had taken a blow to him and he felt too weak to push any of them off. Besides, this happen often. He knew from experience that it was better to just take the beating and be over and done with it.

Eventually they were done. They stood off and wiped away the blood that had gotten on themselves during the beating.

"Well see you around, Frost," Auburn said, waving at Jack as if this had been a normal meeting.

"Or perhaps not. You might die from your injuries this time." Scarlet commented.

"Hopefully,"

The Autumn Spirits all cracked up laughing and strolled off, disappearing into the trees. Jack groaned in pain, feeling a few frosty tears stream down his face. He tried to lift his hand to wipe them away but gave up and just cried.

Jack was never the one for crying; he hated it. It made him feel vulnerable and helpless. But there was only enough beatings and abusive words a child his age could take, and Jack had long past that stage. He broke down, sobbing, resting his head on the muddy ground. He didn't deserve this! He was only trying to do his job, for once, and he got beat up for it! Was he really that much of a screw up that when he actually did what he supposed to do, he ended up angering people? Maybe the Autumn Spirits were right. Maybe the Guardians and Manny had made a mistake by letting him in.

_No_, he scolded himself, pushing himself up into a sitting position (wincing at the pain it caused). _Don't let what they say get to you. Do that, and they win. You're not going to let them win._

Jack sniffed, and wiped at his nose. Blood came off onto his fingers and he realised one of them must have punched him in the nose. He tried wiping the blood away but then wiped away the tears instead, giving up on his nose. It wasn't like anyone was going to see it anyway. Jack had felt his eyes and nose and knew they were all bruised. So he lifted his hood up over his eyes. He couldn't let anyone see. Not even Wind. She would just blame herself.

Counting to three, he pushed himself up to his feet, letting out a strangled cry as agony shot through him. He held onto the tree to stop himself from falling down again. Then, using the branches for support, he started limping back to the clearing.

His bare feet soon came across his staff and Jack picked it up, sighing with relief. Even without the Wind nearby, he felt safe with the staff in his arms. Hopefully she would be back soon.

Jack carried on walking and then stopped short when his foot stepped on something, a loud crack echoing through the wood. He lifted his foot up to see what it was.

_Eggs?_ Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Wha-_ He stopped short as he noticed a trail of shattered coloured Easter eggs. Eyes widening in horror, he quickly followed the trail.

What was Bunny doing here? Did the Autumn Spirits attack him too? No, they weren't that stupid. But then why were there Easter eggs shattered in the floor?

Jack soon made it to a clearing, momentarily confused on why the surroundings looked like it was spring rather than autumn. However, he pushed that thought away as he saw Bunny, North and Tooth in the clearing. The broken downtrodden expressions on their faces made him forget to wonder why Sandy wasn't there, as he hurried over to them.

"Jack, where were you?" North asked. Jack cringed in shock. For some reason the Russian Man sounded angry.

"I was..." Jack wasn't sure how to explain what happened. He was stopped as Tooth suddenly gasped, staring down at something in Jack's hand.

"Jack, where did you get that?"

Jack followed her glaze, confused. He froze in horror when he saw a golden memory box, _his_ golden memory box, in his hand. But how...?

"What have you done?" Tooth whispered, staring at Jack with utter sorrow and betrayal on her face.

"That is why you weren't here?" North asked, a betrayed look also flashing across his face.

"No...I..." Jack wasn't sure what was going on. His mind was suddenly bombarded of memories of being in Pitch's lair, Pitch throwing him the memory box, Jack losing Baby Tooth and a child walking through Bunny; the memories bombarding him so fast he couldn't make sense of the situation, "I'm sorry," He said.

"He has to go."

Jack froze. His heart clenching so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe; he spun around to face Bunny.

"What?" Jack asked.

The Pooka hopped right in front of him, tears and anger raging in his eyes, "We should have never have trusted you!" He screamed his Australian accent thickening.

Jack took a step back, shaking his head slowly. No, this couldn't be happening.

The three Guardians crowded around him, backing him into a wall. Behind them Sandy appeared, also looking angry, not even making any symbols above his head as he glowered at Jack.

"You are just mistake!" North yelled, shoving Jack backwards. Jack tripped and stumbled to the ground in shock.

"No," He whispered.

"And you'll always will be!" Tooth shouted, raising her hand angrily as she prepared to strike Jack.

"_NOO!"_

Jack bolted upright, panting in shock. He frantically looked about, expecting the Guardians to lunge at him. However instead of the clearing, he found himself in a room at the North Pole, lying in a bed.

It had just been a nightmare.

Trembles shook up and down over his body. While most people sweated after a terrifying nightmare, Jack ended up shivering instead, as if he could suddenly feel the cold his body was so used to.

He suddenly felt a presence and looked up. Hovering over the bed was black nightmare sand. Jack huffed; he should have known that it was the cause.

The nightmare sand floated above his head. It didn't say anything; rather, it repeated what Jack had heard in his dream: _ They don't even care about you. You're just a little screw up. He has to go! One day, Jack, the Guardians, and even Manny on the Moon, are going to wake up and see the huge mistake they made by letting you in. We should have never trusted you!_ _You are just mistake and you'll always will be!"_

Jack glared and swatted the sand, "Go away, Nightmare," He ordered.

The sand didn't move, not wanting to take orders from a winter spirit. Jack was grateful when Wind swept through the black sand, causing it to finally disappear.

"Thanks, Wind," Jack sighed.

The Wind flew over to Jack, brushing against his cheek, worried. She hadn't understood what the images the nightmare had produced while Jack was asleep but she figured whatever they were, they weren't good.

"I'm fine," Jack said, though it sounded as if he was anything, but.

The Wind brushed back a lock of white hair from Jack's eyes, gently. It took five seconds before Jack burst into tears, burying his face in his hands as he wept, his body still shivering. The Wind wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug and rocking him.

"Sorry," He said when he calmed down, rubbing his eyes fiercely.

The Wind sighed, knowing how much Jack hated to cry. She helped him wipe the frosted tears away from his face, Jack flashing her a grateful smile, before she held him in a hug again.

After a few moments, Jack felt a breeze brush his forehead (the Wind kissing him on the forehead) before she flew out the room. Jack sat up, wondering where she was going. She returned shortly with Sandy and Tooth in tow.

Jack let out a small groan, quickly checking his face to make sure the tears were completely gone. He didn't really want the Guardians to see him in this state, not when they had already seen him earlier when everything had been revealed. But, knowing Wind and guessing she trusted the Guardians a little now, she would want to get them involve when Nightmare Sand paid him a visit.

"Jack are you alright?" Tooth asked. Baby Tooth flew over onto his shoulder, tweeting in question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack said, trying to shrug the whole thing off. He purposely ignored the Wind as she gave him a nudge, "Just had a nightmare, that's all. No big deal."

It was the wrong thing to say. Worry and fear washed over Tooth's face and Sandy shot him a stricken glance.

"What do you mean you had a nightmare? Oh no, is Pitch back?" Tooth cried, flying frantically over to Sandy, "I thought you and North said it would be years before he would be able to regain his powers!" She yelled at the Sandman who was just as confused as she was.

"No, no, no, it wasn't Pitch," Jack said quickly, hurrying to reassure them.

A question mark popped up over Sandy's head; who else would have given Jack nightmares?

"It was just Nightmare Sand." Jack explained.

The two Guardians blinked, not understanding what he said. Jack sighed.

"Alright, listen. Pitch may have shown off his sand during the battle, but, to be honest, he doesn't actually have that much control over it. He doesn't know that, obviously, but, yeah, like the Wind and Sandy's sand, Nightmare has a mind of its own. It often bothers me, at times, probably because I'm the only one that can understand it. Apart from the bad dreams it gives, it's actually harmless. Well, at least, it's never attacked me before, not on its own accord anyway."

Tooth and Sandy shared a glance as they process this new information. They hadn't realised that Pitch's sand could act out on it's own. They would need to keep an eye on children's, and Jack's, dreams more; just in case. While Jack said it had never attacked him, it still didn't mean that the dreams it gave weren't harmful.

"What was your dream about?" Tooth asked, sitting down on the bed. Sandy did the same on the other side.

"Nothing," Jack said. "Just...about the Autumn Spirits attacking me the other day." He wanted to leave it at that but the two Guardians and the Wind sensed there was something more so they waited, "And...and about the Easter incident."

Sandy, who hadn't been there, looked confused. However Tooth's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have been so harsh on you!" She cried, tears brimming in her eyes, as she flew over to Jack's side..

Jack blinked in shock, not expecting to see that response.

"It's okay," He tried to reassure the tooth fairy.

"No, it's not. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. It was wrong of us." She said.

"Tooth, honestly, it's fine. I...I would have done the same thing. It really did look bad."

His voice faded out and he glanced down at his lap, fiddling with the hem of the duvet cover. He felt the Wind wrapped around him and he leaned into her hug, thankful for the comfort.

"Even so," Tooth said, "We should have listened. We were just so worked up and scared that Pitch was winning...we weren't thinking straight. None of us meant what we said."

"You...didn't?"

Tooth blinked in shock at the surprise in Jack's tone. Did he really think they meant it?

"Of course not. I know you would never give up Baby Tooth so willing. Bunny was just upset; it was the first time he had experience a child walking through him. But he genuinely cares for you. We all do, and we all know you would have never betrayed us. Again, it was just the heat of the moment; none of us meant anything we said."

"Really?" Jack asked, sounding unsure, a slight bit of disbelief in his tone. Tooth sighed, but she knew just her words wouldn't get Jack to fully trust her yet. She would have to prove to him she and the others all cared for the winter spirit.

"Really," She said, even though she knew Jack wouldn't believe it just yet. But, still, he smiled anyway.

Suddenly a glow of golden sand shot out of Sandy, who had been watching the scene quietly. Tooth looked at him in surprise to see the Sandman was just as equally shocked as the tendril of sand swoop over to Jack.

The smile on Jack's face widened and he reached out to let the sand graze his fingers tips, "Hey, Goldie."

_Hello young Jack. It's good to finally talk to you,_ The Golden Sand murmured in a deep yet calming voice.

"Sorry Goldie, it's just usually when I see you, I fall asleep straight after," Jack said, laughing.

_No need to apologise, I suppose that is what happens when your job is to send people to the land of nod,_ The Sand said as it flew over Jack's head, _I see my master now knows that you can understand us sands._

"Yeah. I'll teach him how to understand you, if you like?" Jack queried.

_I would like that very much, Jack. It would nice to converse with him, I don't get the chance to talk to people often enough._

"Well you are sand. Usually no one suspects you can actually understand them."

_Quite_, The Golden Sand commented. It then flew up into the air, _So how are you and the lovely Wind doing?_

Jack grinned as he felt the air around them start to grow slightly warmer as the Wind blushed, "Me and Wind are fine, thank you, Goldie."

_That's wonderful to hear. Now I must go, I believe my master and the Tooth fairy wish to speak to you._ The Golden Sand gestured to the shock and confused faces Sandy and Tooth had, _Oh, before I go._

The Sand shifted and then form into a bouquet of golden roses, _For a wonderful lady,_ He said and if he had a face he would be smiling at the Wind.

The Wind wrapped around the roses, careful not to blow the sand pieces away. The rest of the sand formed into a top hat being raised above a gentlemen's head before it then flew back over to Sandy and disappeared again.

"Wind, you're making it too warm!" Jack complained.

The Wind stopped blushing and sent a cool breeze at Jack's face in an attempt to wipe the smirk of Jack's face. It only made Jack's smirk spread wider and him to laugh as she let out a puff and, if she had eyes, would have rolled them.

"Um...care to explain what happen?" Tooth asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, forgetting both she and Sandy couldn't understand the Wind, "Well Golden Sand just wanted to say hi. I haven't talked to him in a while, most of the time I've been too tired. Oh, and he's been love with Wind ever since we met him; I believe he's courting her. Wind, you're making it too warm again!" He cried, causing the Wind to stop blushing and send a icy breeze at him for being so cheeky.

"She likes him too but won't admit it." Jack said, dodging the breeze.

Sandy looked over at him, a question mark forming above his head.

"I thought I could teach you how to understand your sand, if you like." Jack said. Then he shifted awkwardly, "Um, I mean, I could help you understand what it says. You already understand how it works, it's your sand after all."

Sandy raised his hand in a stop motion. Jack creased his rambling. Sandy then smiled, sand images appearing above his head to show he would be delighted.

"Really? Awesome!" Jack cheered.

He then glanced over at Tooth, "Do you want to learn too?"

Tooth grinned and nodded, she and Sandy moving over to sit down on the bed to listen to Jack. As they sat down, they both shared a smile, glad to see the fun spirit in Jack had returned.

Jack started to explain how he learnt to understand the Wind and the Sands when he stopped, realising something.

"Hey, where's North and Bunny?"

* * *

"For eight thousandth time Bunny, no we can not go round beating Autumn Spirits up."

"Why not?" Bunny growled, eyeing the Autumn Spirits with a menacing look.

North whacked him upside his head to get him to face forward, "We already decided. We would have a _civil_ conversation with Fall first before we do anything rash."

"That's what you, Tooth and Sandy decided. _I _didn't decide on anything." Bunny grumbled.

The Autumn Spirits – the ones that jobs were more focused on the seasons, like painting the leaves for example, not the holiday autumn season spirits – all lived in a large woodland forest out of sight of normal humans. Here, the season never changed, the leaves staying a beautiful amber, red and brown, chestnuts and acorns all ready to pick and used in a game of conkers. The temperature was nice and cool, not as cold as winter but a respite from the hot summer that usually happened before it.

To Bunny, who was a spring spirit, it wasn't that grand. The temperature was pretty much the same, more or less, but in his opinion Spring was much more beautiful. For starters, while he would admit the trees looked pretty, he found he soon got tired of the same red, orange and brown. In spring not only did you find luscious green but also the daniest pink blossoms and all sort of dirrent spring flowers blooming in the field like yellow daffodils and bluebells. That was another thing, you didn't get many flowers in Autumun. Sure you got mushrooms but honestly, what was the appeal in that.

Bunny had never been a huge fan of Autumn. He hadn't hated it, it just wasn't his favourite season. Summer and Winter was the seasons which bugged him, summer being too hot and winter being too cold.

That was before he found out what the Autumn Spirits had done to Jack. Now he was certain that Autumn was his most hated season ever.

"I still don't know why we going to see this Fall guy." Bunny said as they picked their way through the leaves scattered on the path. The four Guardians – well three Guardians, as Bunny said, he didn't agree on this – had decided to visit the Autumn Spirit King, Fall, to inform him on what his spirits had been doing to Jack for the last two hundred and fifty years or so. "What's to say he knows all about it and is fully on board with his spirits beating Frostbite up?"

"_Then_ we beat them up." North said, his eyes flashing darkly at the thought of Fall being aware and actually allowing his spirits to hurt Jack.

"Can't we just skip the 'civil conversation' and get straight onto the beating?" Bunny asked.

"No."

"Urgh, why not?!" Bunny asked, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"One thing, we do not know for sure if Fall is aware of situation. If he is not, we would be beating up an innocent person; we would be just as bad as his Autumn Spirits."

"I disagree," Bunny argued, but he understood what North was getting at.

"Also, I believe, once he is aware of the situation, then it should be down to him to decide what punishment his spirits should get, being their king and all."

"What if his punishment isn't good enough? What if they attack Jack again?"

"I will warn Fall that if Jack is hurt by his Autumn Spirits again, we will not take responsbilty for our actions. If Jack comes home with just one scratch after this meeting..."

North lifted his fist and punched his opened palm, his knuckles hitting the flat surface hard, the sound made showing he meant business. Bunny lifted an eyebrow.

"You're quite intimating when you're angry, you know that?" He told North.

"Be grateful that I am not usually angry then," North replied.

Bunny nodded. He opened his mouth, but before he could comment on anything, the two heard the wind whistle loudly. A breeze swooped down and surrounded them. It was much too cold to belong to the Autumn Wood.

"Thought you chose to stay behind with Jack," Bunny said, grinning slightly, "How's the snowflake doing?"

The Wind drifted around them quietly, circling them both, before she decided to answer in the language they understood. "_He's awake. Tooth and Sandy are with him_."

"Good to hear," North said. The Wind must have started to trust them after their conversation, if she was to leave Jack alone in the care of Tooth and Sandy. She still didn't trust them all yet, from what North could tell, but it was a start.

"Why are you here then?" Bunny asked.

The Wind didn't reply in words, she had used up her energy do to so, what with her big speech just the other day and all. So instead she chose to express herself in actions instead. She flew straight at a tree, which leaves had been painted rather delicately, and punched it, hard, knocking all the leaves off in a simple swoop.

The two Guardians got the message quite easily.

"Easy, Wind, we are not beating anyone up yet." North said.

"Speak for yourself, mate. I'm with her." Bunny said. He turned to the Wind, his arms folded, "What else can you do; besides knock a few leaves of a tree?"

The Wind huffed. But before she could demonstrate just exactly what she could do, North put his foot down.

"Enough. Let's focus on why we're here first, shall we?" He said.

Bunny and the Wind sighed. "Fine," Bunny said and judging by the way the Wind calmed a little, she relented as well.

They reached a clearing standing in the middle of the forest. In the clearing was a large dining table, carved out of a fallen oak tree. Several Autumn Spirits were sat around the large table, even more flying about and serving food to those that were seated.

At the high end of the table, in a tall throne decorated with pine cones, was the man they wanted to see. The Autumn King, Fall.

Despite the table being so long, the king spotted the two Guardians easily, probably because they were the only figures without red or brown hair.

"Is that North and the Easter Bunny?" He asked the spirit sitting next to him. He stood to his feet, "Why, what a pleasant surprise! Come over here, have a seat, there's plenty of room!"

North and Bunny shared a glance. Well the guy wasn't showing them any hostility. The two walked over and took a seat in the places the Autumn King pointed them too. On the table in front of them they found more leaves and acorns scattered, taking up so much space it was a wonder how the spirits managed to place any plates on it.

"Excuse the mess," Fall apologised, "Normally we only have Old Halloween coming to visit us, we don't have that many spirits from other seasons, let alone the great Guardians themselves coming to visit us. It's such an honour! I've always admire the way you all work twenty four seven just to spread happiness and joy to children across the land. Remarkable! Auburn, be a fellow and tidy these leaves, would you kindly? Again I apologise, we're used to the leaves falling down every day or so, so now we hardly ever tidy the table. It just becomes too much of an hassle. Plus I do think it makes the table look much more decorative, usually tables are so plain! Well, unless you have food on it, of course. And I suppose that is the main reason why tables were invented. "

As Fall babbled on, a young Autumn Spirit reached over to sweep away the leaves in front of the Guardians. He froze, however, when he met the calculating eyes of the Easter Bunny.

Bunny didn't know much about Autumn Spirits, but as a painter, he was observant. He saw the way how this Auburn, and a few other spirits, had tensed up as soon as they had spotted the Guardians. Auburn coughed and finished his chore before sitting down again, in the middle of two other Autumn Spirit, a female with long red hair tied in a ponytail and another male. All three of them didn't meet the Guardians in the eye, seeming to be nervous. That, and the fact that he could feel the Wind throwing cold sharp gusts of wind in their faces to make them shiver, made Bunny think that these were the main culprits.

"We are not really here on a social call." North said when he at last managed to catch a break between Fall's words.

The Autumn King blinked in surprise, as he was interrupted from telling them about his friend Halloween.

"Was I rambling again? Sorry, I often tend to do so; many of my subjects will tell you that. Really, even I don't know how I find so much to talk about, I – Hang on, going off topic again. What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"It has something to do with your subjects, Fall." North explained. He glanced over to the said spirits, noticing the way Bunny was eyeing a certain three, "And our newest member, Jack."

"Jack?" Fall asked, a blank look appearing on his face.

"Jack Frost," North said.

"Oh, Jack Frost!" Fall cried as he recognised who they were talking about, "Why, I never knew he became a Guardian! Fun guy, likes to create snowball fights with kids. Have never met him really, I've only spotted him once or twice and heard about him from other spirits. In fact, if it wasn't for the spring and summer spirits always complaining, I might have thought he was just a fable; kid seems to avoid my season like a plague. Odd, seeing as frost is generally meant to show up in the midst of autumn."

"Very odd." Bunny remarked, wryly.

"Um, your highness, may we be excuse?" The female spirit asked, standing up, only to be forced back into her seat by a gust of wind. She glanced about, stricken, wondering who was creating this wind. When she saw no one, she shivered and not from the cold this time.

"I think it would best if all your Autumn Spirits were to remain here," North said before Fall could answer the female spirit's question.

Fall turned back to him in surprise, "Oh? And why's that?"

"Yesterday, Jack showed up to our meeting, late. At first we thought he had been messing around until we found out he was covered head to toe with bruises and he had a broken arm and broken ribs." North explained. He missed out the part about how the Wind had attack them when she had thought it had been Bunny who had broke his arm.

"Apparently," Bunny continued, smirking at the three Autumn Spirits, who had pale so drastically their skin matched Jack's now, "Your spirits have been beating him up for years, for no good reason."

Once again, the female spirit stood up, the two boys following as they tried to leave. Bunny caught them though, his large paw easily grasping all three of their wrists before they could get away.

"And judging by the way these three look, I say they're the ringleaders." Bunny said, yanking them forward.

Fall stared at his three spirits, shock and horror crossing his face, "Auburn! Scarlet! Blaze!" He yelled, standing to his feet, "How could you?"

"It wasn't our fault!" The female yelled, struggling in Bunny's grasp.

"He started it!" Auburn roared.

"I'm deeply disappointed in you!" Fall growled. He pointed over to a path that led away from the clearing. Where it led to, North and Bunny didn't know, "Go, now! I will deal with you later."

"But-"

Fall's eyes suddenly darkened, the kind amber turning into a dark fiery red. As he spoke, his voice become darker too, his tone thick with deadly consequences should any of them tried to argue with him. "_I said now_."

The three fell silent and did as they were told, fear coursing through they bodies as they walked away, wondering what would happen to them.

"_That goes to all of you that was involve._"

Almost all of Autumn Spirits got up and followed Auburn, Scarlet and Blaze down that path.

Only when the Autumn Spirits had gone, did Fall allowed himself to show shock at just how many spirits were involve. His eyes returning to their natural colour, he was unable to stand anymore as he slumped in his chair, placing his forehead into his hands. The few Autumn Spirits who hadn't been involved, rushed to his side to comfort their sadden king.

"They will be severely punished," He whispered. Lifting his head up, he looked up at North and Bunny, "You have my word."

His glaze sullenly returned to staring down at the leaves on the table in front of him. North placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fall," He said, "Is there anything we could do?"

"I doubt your youngest member would want to come anywhere near this place." Fall said, his eyes shifting to the path for a moment, "But is there any way you could arranged it so we could meet up one day? I would like to apologise to him in person."

North nodded, "It will be done."

Fall nodded as well, gratefully. Then, as Bunny and North took their leave, he got up and went down that path, ready to deal with his spirits.

Bunny and North walked back the path they came in silence. Neither of them knew quite what to say.

"I feel sorry for him." Bunny said finally, breaking the silent.

North agreed, "It is sad. He seemed to be a nice guy. Is a shame his spirits are not like him."

"You think everything will be okay now? That they'll stop hurting Jack?"

"I think so. Fall seemed to take the whole thing seriously. And from the way his spirits looked, I should think they know not to do it again."

"Hrm," Bunny still wasn't sure but suddenly he noticed something, "Hey, where's Wind?"

Suddenly they heard loud shrieks and a roar of wind a distance behind them. A few minutes later and Wind appeared, acting as though nothing had happened.

"Wind, what did you do?" Bunny asked.

The Wind just blew innocently and hurried away, wanting to return to North Pole, to Jack. Bunny and North shook their heads. They reached the edge of the forest where North had parked his sleigh. Bunny gave him a wave and tapped his foot on the ground to create a large hole. On the way to the forest, he had ridden in the sleigh with North, but now he knew the Autumn Spirits were being taken care off, he wasn't going to go anywhere near that death trap.

He proved his tunnels were much quicker than North's sleigh as he arrived at the pole before North did. Quickly hurrying to the building to get away from the cold, he headed up to the room Jack was staying.

Wind was already there as she wrapped around Jack who was sitting up on his bed next to Tooth and Sandy, the three forming a circle around an orb of sand.

"Sandy, I've told you a million times, to understand Goldie you need to be quiet." Jack said. He received several golden symbls thrown at his face, "And no, that's not quiet."

Sandy blew upwards in annoyance, crossing his arms, trying to ignore the way Jack and Tooth were smirking at him.

_For someone so wise, he can be a little impatient_. The Golden Sand whispered.

Tooth gasped and clapped her hands, "Oh my god, I heard him!" She cried, her wings fluttering in delight.

Sandy gave her an exasperated 'Oh come on!' look. Tooth giggled and Jack's grin widened, before he noticed Bunny standing at the side.

"Oh hey, Kangaroo. I'm just teaching Tooth and Sandy how to understand what Golden Sand says. You wanna learn?"

"Don't call me Kangaroo, Frostbite," Bunny warned, "And sure, why not?"

Jack grinned and shuffled over, allowing Bunny to join the circle. "Alright. Now all you have to do is..."

A few seconds later North arrived and he joined the circle too, not wanting to pass up an opportunity to learn something new. As they sat there and listened to Jack talk, noticing how less appalling his injuries look now that he had finally rested and the fact that the Wind wasn't pushing them away, instead allowing them to get as close to him as possible they realised that everything was going to be just fine.

_**I suck at endings. Anyway hope you've enjoyed. :D**_


End file.
